1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a hand-held scanner (hand-operated scanning reader) and more particularly to a hand-held scanner capable of selectively and partially scanning a document to provide an image input signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A conventional reader provides image signals on an assumption that subscanning is carried out accurately at equal intervals. In a hand-operated scanning reader, however, the running speed of the scanning unit is variable due to manual operation thereof. The variation of the scanning speed along the subscanning direction causes the image signals to be sent out at the wrong timing, and therefore the read image is distorted.